


the ties that bind

by stormtongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fighting Kink, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtongue/pseuds/stormtongue
Summary: A collection of short ficlets from tumblr prompts, all thorki-centric. Tags and ratings change from chapter to chapter.





	1. hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts at perfurophilia.tumblr.com anytime :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine."

Hiding wasn’t normally in Thor’s nature; he was a bold, brash thing, more attuned to facing his problems headfirst and dealing with the repercussions later. Hel, he _loved_ the feeling, the _glory_ , of being watched sometimes. But Loki’s grip on his wrist, pulling him out of sight and into a tiny storage closet off a bright, open corridor of Asgard’s palace, denoted just how serious of a problem it might be if they were seen by a guard, or worse, Odin. It was Thor’s fault that they had been kissing so openly, anyway; Thor had a penchant for forgetting where they were when he was drunk on Loki’s mouth.

 

Loki was more secretive, more coy, more afraid. But he was also rife with ideas, and the thrill of Thor’s body so close to him in the dank, cramped space gave him an irresistible longing that he would not let go to waste. He said nothing, but resumed kissing Thor again once the door was good and closed, twining their tongues together in desperate, serpentine motions, then breaking away to gasp for air and continue his conquest down Thor’s neck and collarbone. The barrels of mead and crates of assorted supplies filling the space meant that their legs were already pressed upon one another’s, and it was only too easy for Loki to nudge his knee upwards towards Thor’s still-dormant cock; he was determined to wake it so that he might be taken then and there in the stifling warmth. With a grunt of understanding, Thor twisted Loki around a little too roughly, grabbing onto his ass hard enough to leave a bruise, shoving his pants down without so much as undoing the buckles. Loki grinned at the feelings: the burn of Thor opening him up, the splinters from the mead-barrels that had undoubtedly taken up residence in his arms, the satisfaction of evading notice.

 

Maybe Thor would even get his way, and the princes’ fucking would be heard from outside their little private space in the closet. Maybe the strangled cries of “brother” would be the only thing to give them away. With Thor’s cock now thrusting deep inside of him, Loki didn’t mind.


	2. control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “i have you shoved against a wall but now i can’t stop looking at your mouth”

It was a position they had been in a thousand times. Thor grabbing hold of Loki and shoving him up ‘gainst the cold stone wall; Loki’s sense of self-preservation never seemed to carry into his interactions with Thor. Perhaps he craved the feeling of being controlled so bodily - knowing Thor was so much stronger than himself in that regard, he seemed to enjoy demonstrating his own oratory gifts, to piss Thor off, it always seemed, and then Thor would have to teach him the lesson he should have learned eons ago, that he was not so impervious as he believed himself to be. The feel of Loki’s neck under his grip was becoming as familiar as Mjolnir now.

Even pressed so closely, Thor could not see a hint of regret in Loki’s eyes. He could hardly remember what Loki had even said to agitate him so this time, only that he preferred this position over Loki to letting him go running his mouth so loosely like the whore he was. Thor’s jaw set, and he nearly let go, but then his eyes flicked down and he saw Loki’s mouth opening, the smirk growing, his tongue dancing along his teeth, readying himself for another breathless retort, just what he was going to say, Thor didn’t know, but he suddenly found himself unwilling to find out. In an impulse of unbearable blindness, he shut Loki’s mouth with his own, terminating his surely-poisonous jibe at the root, or perhaps absorbing the words into his own.

And to his wretched surprise, Loki responded not with disgust, of ripping himself away and asking Thor the honest question of _what was wrong with him_ , but kissed him back with such dangerous, eager hunger that Thor’s question was answered, this was precisely what Loki had been asking for all along, and the liar had only been asking for it in his most instinctive way, through this coy and dishonest teasing.

A whore he was. With Loki’s tongue in his mouth and hands wrapping around his waist and knotting in his hair and breath filling his lungs, Thor wanted to be a whore, too.


	3. cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discord prompt fill, rated M  
> person A discovers a secret kink of person B

For the first time, Loki accepts Thor’s challenge to spar in Asgard’s public training grounds. It’s been a beautiful day of drinking and fighting, but clouds are building, and the dozens of excitable spectators who had gathered to watch Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three train are mostly beginning to pack up and go home. Thor was smart to wait until now to ask his brother.

It’s far from the first time he has asked. In fact, every time Loki shows up, Thor hopefully assumes it’s because he wants a go, not because he has nothing better to do or because he’s been inside for too long and needs some fresh air. “I won’t hurt you,” he says. “It’s all in good fun.”

Never before has this been enough to rouse Loki. But today, the incisive mockery from Fandral and Sif coupled with the silent but contemptuous judgment of Hogun is enough to send him over the edge. Or at least he thinks this is it. It’s a good excuse if his real reasoning towards wanting to strike Thor is more spiteful.

He stands from his place on the edges of the crowd and enters the ring. He knows he has no chance against Thor without magic, but perhaps hatred and venom distilled pure enough will be sufficient for Thor to at least respect his efforts.

The onlookers who haven’t already left stop their packing up and stare with raised eyebrows, but few decide to stick around. Undoubtedly they think this can’t possibly be a fair fight, or even an interesting one: Thor, mightiest god of all, against this weedy little thing?

Loki doesn’t care; he has eyes only for his brother. “Don’t go easy on me,” he says.

“What makes you think I’d do that?” Thor stretches his triceps and shoulders but Loki knows that the motions are more to show off than to prevent injury.

Loki doesn’t answer, but rolls up his sleeves. Oh, how he wishes he could just use magic to blast Thor into oblivion.

Fandral gleefully signals the start of the match, and Thor stumbles forward, a little tipsy from the drinking game they make out of this. Loki twists out of the way, but Thor has anticipated his move and turns at the last moment to grab his brother across the shoulder and hip and wrest him to the ground. Loki is near-helpless. Thor is even stronger than he imagined and he does his best to squirm out of his arms, kicking up into Thor’s gut, but it is as if he’s wrestling a statue.

Thor laughs deeply and brings his legs up to pin Loki’s arms into the ground. Loki can no longer control his face; he is grunting and writhing and can vaguely hear the obscene guffaws of Thor’s friends somewhere far behind them.

“You… you… n-not fair…” Loki sputters out.

“Not fair?” Thor grins. “I’m just doing what you asked.”

It’s now that Loki decides that he’s the one who no longer wishes to play fair.

From behind, another Loki materializes, punching Thor in the back of the head hard enough to send him flying off Loki.

He lands on the ground, hard, looking rather dazed and wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. Loki quickly gets up and rushes over to his brother, pinning him in the same position that he just escaped. He knows Thor is strong enough to throw him off. But it is about sending a message, not winning. He can no longer hear anything outside of the ring.

Thor coughs once, then looks up at his brother. His grin has turned dark. Loki can feel his chest heaving under where he sits.

“Having fun?” Thor asks. His eyes travel downward and he can no longer contain his giggles.

Loki frowns and follows Thor’s gaze. He jumps and rolls off his brother, body bunching together to hide it: somehow, in the midst of their little spar, Loki had grown hard. _Very_ hard.

And now that he’s noticed it, it is impossible to ignore. He needs to be elsewhere. He needs to be away, far away, from his brother and his friends.

But he wants something else, obviously.

Thor’s laughs die down and he offers a hand to help Loki up. He offers placating words. Minimizing words. “Don’t worry about it.”

But his stiffness of posture belies something much different. Loki shudders and takes his hand. Maybe this particular appetite runs in the family.

Thor steps back, but gives Loki a look. “Rematch?”

“Later.” Loki turns away. He intends on keeping his word.


End file.
